Hancurkan Batasan! Boikot Event!
by Matthew Shinez
Summary: Pembukaan yang panjang tidak membuktikan isi sebuah cerita menjadi lebih berbobot. Tapi, kita bisa menertawainya karena isinya hampir sembilan puluh persen omong kosong/—/"NUGYAAAHH! TOLONG AKU!"/ —/ "LO PIKIR GUA BAKAL NOLONG ORANG YANG NGANCURIN PINTU DEPAN GUA, HAAAH!"/—/Warn: CO AnsatsuxGintama. 4th Dimension break wall. #SariRoti #KoroMop


**A/N: akhirnya saya bisa ikut event sariroti. Sedihnya pas udah diniatin malah NB saya yang rusak. T^T. Harusnya ini di apdet pas april mop. Tapi, biarlah #teheee**

 **Btw, tidak disarankan bagi yang terbiasa muntah saat nonton Gintama atau yang gampang merasa kesindir. Have fun Babe~...**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Penggunaan bahasa gue-elo. Dan spesial warning bagi Gintama, 4th Dimension break wall. Selingan Anime fandom lain.

 **Pairing:** no pair.

 **Summary:** _Pembukaan yang panjang tidak membuktikan isi sebuah cerita menjadi lebih berbobot. Tapi, kita bisa menertawainya karena isinya hampir sembilan puluh persen omong kosong_ /—/"NUGYAAAHH! TOLONG AKU!"/ —/ "LO PIKIR GUA BAKAL NOLONG ORANG YANG NGANCURIN PINTU DEPAN GUA, HAAAH!"/—/Warn: CO AnsatsuxGintama. 4th Dimension break wall. #SariRotiBulanApril #KoroMop

* * *

.

"Kalian tahu alasan kenapa kita mengadakan rapat ini?"

"Karena kita akan membahas project _Crossover_ dari sebuah _event_ yang diselenggarakan komunitas Fujoshi bukan?" konfirmasi Shinpachi sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Tapii, kita kan bukan fandom utamanya? Kenapa malah kita yang rapat? Harusnya mereka yang bahas soal tetek bengek itu? Merepotkan saja... Hhh, Gin _-chaan_ , aku malas nih. Suruh Shinpachi saja yang mengurusnya."

"Oi, kenapa aku yang disuruh mengurus hal merepotkan?"

"Tentu saja karena kau kacamata. Setiap tokoh yang menggantungkan dirinya pada kacamata selalu bertingkah seperti mereka tokoh utamanya, sok ikut campur dan menyelesaikan hal-hal yang merepotkan."

"Hoi, kenapa seolah aku yang dipakai kacamata? Sejak kapan Shinpachi menjadi kacamata itu sendiri?"

"Kau bilang apa sih? Shinpachi itu terdiri dari 95 persen kacamata, tiga persen air dan sisanya sampah."

"Oiiii! Bahkan sisa diriku sebagai manusia saja sudah tidak ada!"

"Berisik, nih. Ngomong-ngomong Kagura. Kelihatannya kau salah besar mengenai _event_ _Crossover_ ini. Rata-rata orang akan berpikir kalau _event_ _crossover_ dari sebuah fandom akan menitikberatkan pada fandom utamanya. Sementara fandom selingan hanya seperti bumbu supaya sedikit lebih berbeda dengan cerita aslinya. TAPI—"

Gintoki menggeram. Gintoki mengejang. Tatap nyalang pada sekitar. Peluk diri lalu gemetar. Ceritanya mendramatisir tapi, malah kayak orang ayan.

 _ **BRAKH!—**_ biar tambah keren pake acara gebrak meja.

"MEREKA SALAH BESAR!"

Ludah muncrat kemana-mena.

" _Event_ _crossover_ fandom hanya untuk membuat fandom utama lebih bersinar? Bakar orang-orang yang membuat itu! Mereka tidak punya imajinasi untuk menghancurkan batas! _LIMIT BREAK_!"

Orasi Gintoki pakai slogan fandom sebelah. Biar lebih dramatis, usap poni lalu kerlingan cowok tampan gak kesampaian. Lalu, menepuk jidat tanda traumatik mendalam.

"Mereka akan berpikir, 'Gintama hanya fandom selingan. Kita ambil saja Gin _-san_ yang jago masak.' Atau 'Babunya Shinpachi saja.' ("HEI! KENAPA PERANANKU RENDAH SEKALI!", "Iya! Gin _-chan_! Tambahkan Kagura sebagai tuan putri di suatu dunia terasing!") lalu tetap membuat cerita yang tidak jauh beda dengan cerita aslinya. ITU NAMANYA PENCATUTAN KARAKTER! BUKAN _CROSSOVER_!"

"Ada yang bilang itu sama seperti plagiat." Sambung Kagura sambil ngupil. Terus dipeperin ke bawah sofa. Sungguh telandan para gadis yang menjunjung asas kebebasan.

Sebuah tangan teracung, Shimura Shinpachi mendapat atensi dengan _close-up_ dada ke atas, "Tapi, Gin _-san_. Kita tidak bisa melabeli seperti itu. Rata-rata orang melakukan _Crossover_ adalah untuk menikmati interaksi bagaimana seandainya kalau karakter ini bertemu karakter yang lain dari fandom yang berbeda. Atau, seandainya dia berada di dunia ini bersama karakter yang ini. Bagaimana, ya? Menurutku itu sedikit menyenangkan juga—-"

" _FLYING_ _ATTACK_!"

"GWAAAH!"

 _ **GUBRAK—**_ suara kehancuran yang mengundang lampu meja pecah.

"NGAPAIN LO NENDANG GUE! GUE SALAH APA?"

"Dasar kacamata. Beginilah kacamata. Berkarakter seperti kacamata." cuh. Shinpachi kotor diludahi.

"JANGAN HINA KACAMATA! KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA BERGUNANYA MEREKA BAGI PARA ARTIST YANG SELALU BERTEKUK DENGAN GAMBAR DAN PENSIL MEREKA!"

"Kau terlalu naif Shinpachi. Dengan pemikiran seperti itu kau tidak akan bertahan hidup diterjang ombak figurin dan doujinshi di comiket. Kau sudah bertekad untuk tidak khilaf tapi saat ada testimoni keluaran barang baru, sekejap kemudian duit ATM sudah habis ditransfer."

"Makanya apa hubungannya dengan _crossover_ fandom!?"

"Cih, coba pikir. Para penulis gadungan ini sudah membuat kesalahan dengan membuat Gintama sebagai fandom selingan dalam _event_ mereka?"

"Apa maksudmu Gin _-chan_?"

"Coba ingat baik-baik? Kita sangat tahu bagaimana Gintama bisa terus menerjang dunia dan diingat oleh para penonton kita? SEMUA ITU KARENA _CROSSOVER_ YANG KITA LAKUKAN! Itulah yang membuat Gintama menjadi _King of Anime_! Karena kita tidak punya batasan! Bagaikan mendapat lima _damage_ , dan membalikkan keadaan dengan _ULTIMATE BREAK_!"

"Yah, dan kita selalu dapat telepon dan surat protes karena plagiat dan terlalu banyak sensor. Fuu."

"Ya, memang benar." kerlingan pria tampan disiram deburan ombak dan mentari senja. Berkaca-kaca pada dua sosok lain yang ada. Dengusan nafas melankolis. Latar pun mendayu.

"Tapi, itulah kebanggaan kita. Shinpachi. Kagura."

Seolah ditikam kelebayan sang pemimpin. Eksitensi mereka setara lukisan cat air yang menggambar indahnya dunia tak sekedar satu warna. Wajah-wajah polos menjadi sumringah. Entah bagaimana bisa mereka sampai terpana sama orasi gak jelas.

"Gin _-chan_..."

"Gin _-san_."

Suara kagum. Memang orang-orang edan.

"Bahkan, ditengah badai surat protes dan penggusuran kita tetap bisa bertahan dan on airing. Apa kalian pikir kita yang berjalan dalam tiga ratus episode lebih dan dua _movie_ harus dijatuhkan dalam titel fandom selingan sebuah _event_!?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu! Kau benar Gin _-chan_! Kita sebagai senior harus lebih berjaya dibanding mereka!" Kagura berdiri. Sambil gebrak kaki ke meja tunjukkan demonstrasi. Sayang dia lupa diri sampai meja hancur Gintoki tangisi. Begitu juga dengan Shinpachi, yang kelihatannya sumbu semangatnya terbakar penuh. Sayang dengan cara yang salah.

"Aku juga Gin _-san_! Gintama harus berjaya sebagai anime penuh plagiarisme dan sensor mereka!"

Gintoki sumringah, telunjuk terangkat dan berdendang tunjuk satu bintang.

Biar makin keren, _close-up_ sambil gaya lompat dan teriak—

" _OKAY! Just do it Baby!_ "

 _ **BUAAAAAMMM!**_

.

* * *

.

 **HANCURKAN BATASAN! BOIKOT** _ **EVENT**_ **!**

 _(Pembukaan yang panjang tidak membuktikan isi sebuah cerita menjadi lebih berbobot. Tapi, kita bisa menertawainya karena isinya hampir sembilan puluh persen omong kosong)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Humor, Parody

Rated T

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

 _ **BUAAAMMM!**_

 _ **Prek—Prek—**_

"GYAAH!"

" _Na-Nani koree_? Apa? Serangan teroris kah?"

"Jangan bilang Zura sudah salah jalan!"

" _Iee_ , dia memang sudah salah jalan dengan memutuskan jadi teroris."

Bersamaan dengan ledakan dari pintu depan, mendadak ada gumpalan yang menyeruduk tepat di depan mereka. Tiga pasang mata langsung berdiri waspada, siapkan senjata untuk kemungkinan menghajar.

Betapa kagetnya mereka saat asap yang mengepul menipis menunjukkan sosok bulat kuning tengah bersujud—

"NUGYAAAHH! TOLONG AKU!"

 _ **Plek! Plekplek! srooot**_ _ **—**_ _ **srooot**_ _ **—**_

—sambil memuncratkan ingus.

Jorok ih.

Gintoki yang berceceran ingus sampai ke muka-muka, mengelap semua najis di wajahnya dengan ganteng. Belakangan tahu itu percuma karena tiap jengkal diri itu sudah penuh dengan kenajisan di selnya.

 _ **BRAAK!**_

"LO PIKIR GUA BAKAL NOLONG ORANG YANG NGANCURIN PINTU DEPAN GUA, HAAAH!"

Satu meja hancur kena hantam. Gintoki kaget karena yang dia niatkan adalah sosok penghancur pintu itu terbelah dua, malahan mejanya yang jadi mantan.

"Nugyaaa! Tolong jangan serang aku! Aku minta maaf! Aku hanya ingin minta tolong!" Sosok bulat nan kuning itu panik sambil sembah-sembah. Ditambah berceceran airmata. Semua kaget, saat tahu siapa mahluk yang tengah mensabotase kediaman mereka.

"Tu-tunggu! Bukankah kau Koro _-Sensei_!?"

"Haah! Gurita ini _Sensei_? Kau kenalannya Patsuan?"

"Dia tokoh utama dari fandom yang akan berkoloborasi dengan kita— _chotto matte_! Jadi kau tidak tahu akan berkolaborasi dengan fandom apa ya Gin _-san_?"

"Berisik! Selama kita mengambil alih acara, maka lakukan semuanya dengan cara Gintama. Tidak perlu peduli dengan judul dan semacamnya."

"Ya nggaklah goblok! Kita harus peduli dengan hal itu! Kau mau kita dapat surat protes karena cerita yang tidak sesuai dengan temanya!"

"Nee, kamu bisa dimakan nggak?" Kagura malah ngiler melihat sosok gurota kuning di pojokan.

"Nugya! Aku tidak bisa dimakan! Aku bisa membuatkanmu sesuatu tapi jangan makan aku!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku ingin makan nasi telur yang besar!"

"Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh Kagura! Lagipula—kenapa tokoh besar seperti anda bisa sampai ke tempat ini?" Shinpachi menaikkan kacamatanya, meredakan ketegangan yang tengah terjadi dan bertanya tentang pokok persoalan.

Kepala kuning menunduk. Wajahnya murung—warnanya sih kelihatan begitu, mahluk bentuk emoticon begini suka ngeselin kadang-kadang.

"Aku mau minta tolong pada Yorozuya."

.

* * *

.

Setelah Koro _-Sensei_ membetulkan pintu depan—dalam hitungan milidetik dan jadi makin kinclong. Iya, pintunya doang yang kinclong macam gerbang istana negara. Dalemnya sih masih gunung sampah kayak yang punya. Mereka kini telah duduk santai sambil nungguin teh racikan babu kacamata.

"Silakan." teh disediakan di hadapan sang tamu.

"Patsuan, aku mau Nilo."

'Bikin sendiri.

"Cih."

"Terimakasih. boleh minta gulanya?" Satu kotak gula ditumpahkan semuanya.

"Gula sebanyak itu, kau bisa diabetes lho gurita. Terlalu manis membuat gurita jadi cepat busuk dan tidak enak disantap." Gintoki dendam karena stok gulanya dihabiskan.

"Nurufufu, struktur tubuh saya justru membutuhkan asupan manis berlebih untuk menghasilkan energi. Saya justru khawatir pada anda kalau terlalu banyak memakan gula, asupan gula tubuh anda sudah berlebihan bukan?"

" _Baka_. Justru menantang bahaya adalah cara laki-laki bertahan hidup."

"Ada juga cara orang bego." Kagura di sampingnya menyahut. Dia langsung dapat geplakan di kepala. Naas karena dia sedang menyeruput Nilo. Benda itu tumpah ke muka-muka.

Gintoki dihajar sebagai pembalasan. Tepat di bagian yang paling sakit. Tubuhnya sudah bengkok tertanam separuh ke lantai.

"Ngomong-ngomong Koro _-Sensei_ , anda ke sini untuk meminta tolong pada kami? Sebenarnya ada masalah apa?" Shinpachi yang dinobatkan sebagai tokoh serius tukang _tsukomi_ mengambil alih masalah yang terjadi.

"Sebenarnya..."

 _ **Brrsssh!**_

Mendadak Koro _-Sensei_ memancurkan cairan lagi dari tubuhnya. Diduga dia terisak-isak.

"Wak! Cairan apa ini!? Oi! Apa kau sedang mengeluarkan semacam virus dan bermaksud membangkitkan _Tako-Apocalypse_!?"

"Nuhiks! Ini hanya air mataku! Sebenarnya... murid-muridku..."

.

* * *

.

" _Event Crossover dengan berbagai fandom, setahun penuh?" Isogai mengambil selebaran yang diserahkan salah satu wanita di kelasnya yang paling apdet kalo soal per-animemanga-an, atau event semacamnya yang menurutnya menarik untuk diajaki melepas kemaluan diri jadi taruhan batin._

 _Fuwa senyum cemerlang seolah menemukan harta karun terpendam. "Umh! Kita bisa menjalani kehidupan lain di anime atau manga lain dengan persetujuan para tokoh di sana! Bukankah terdengar seru!"_

" _Hee, menarik juga... Mungkin aku akan mengambil dunia yang tidak membosankan."_

" _Aku merasa Karma akan mengambil fandom dengan setting perang."_

" _Atau BL."_

 _Semua menengok ke arah Nakamura._

" _Apa? Bagus kan kalau dia belok? Kalian pada naksir kan sama dia?"_

 _Terduga naksir mengalihkan pandang. Sayang yang jadi bahan omongan sedang pasang headset di telinga. Jadinya budek sementara. Sedetik kemudian setan langsung senyum mengerihkan._

" _Nagisa, Nagisa. Ada fandom yang sangat cocok untukmu, nih."_

 _Bulu kuduk berdiri. Karma dan setan selalu berkolaborasi buruk dalam kehidupan. "Aku merasakan firasat buruk." Nagisa yang sering jadi mainan iblis tentu punya radar kuat dengan yang namanya pernghancuran harga diri._

 _Sesuai dugaan, Karma menunjukkan sebuah gambar yang sangat nganu. Beneran nganu. Judulnya saja sudah sangat terkenal bahkan di kalangan para nganu._

 _Apalagi kalau bukan_ _ **Boku no Pico**_ _._

 _Versi Pico x Cico. Masturbasi._

" _AKU GAK AKAN MAIN KE SANA!" Nagisa panik dengan kemungkinan diseret dan dijadiin mainan om-om._

" _KARMA INI RATING FICNYA T LHO!" Isogai panik dengan kemungkinan fic ini dicekal karena menyalahgunakan rating._

" _Tapi, cocok banget. Ya, kan?" Karma senyum setan._

 _Pintu kelas dibuka. Sosok gurita berseragam masuk sambil menenteng bahan pelajaran di tentakelnya. Matanya terfokus pada para murid yang berkerubung di satu tempat, mengelilingi meja Fuwa._

" _Nurufufufu, Kalian sedang gosip apa?"_

" _Ohayou, Koro-Sensei" Isogai selaku ketua kelas pasang badan. Senyum manis sambil kasih_ _ **DOR**_ _—_ _yah, meleset. Dasar gurita gesit—sebagai sapa. "Ini, ada undangan untuk event di fandom kita. Kebetulan, kita diminta sebagai fandom utama." dan menjelaskan segalanya dengan tercermat karena dia anak budiman._

 _"Nurufufu, menarik sekali! Apa ada fandom yang cocok dengan Sensei, ya?"_

 _"Hee, mungkin kau cocok di fandom ini." Karma tunjuk_ _ **Shoukugekki no Shouma**_ _, "Cocok jadi gurita rebus."_

 _"Nugyaa! Karma kau mau membunuh Sensei, ya!"_

 _"Itu memang tujuan kami semua, kan?" Semuanya sweatdrop. Pening punya guru begini. Pinter, sih, bisa apa saja, sih. Gak kalah lagi dari Kepala Iblis di gedung seberang sana. Tapi, sayangnya begok._

 _"Lalu, apa kalian ingin mengikuti ini?"_

 _"Boleh, nih? Nanti, ada yang nangis gara-gara kesepian." tandas Nakamura sambil ngikik._

 _"Jangan meremehkan Sensei Nakamura-san! Sensei tentu akan bersikap profesional!" amuknya, yang disambut gelak tawa yang lain. "Ini justru bagus untuk mengasah pisau kalian. Berkelana dan membangun hal baru adalah pengalaman yang paling bagus. Bahkan, mungkin ini bisa saja jadi senjata untuk membunuhku. Nurufufufufu."_

 _Tawa yang menyebalkan karena seolah meremehkan, tapi mereka malah ikut tersenyum seolah semangat didongkrak._

 _Menyambut antusias yang mengepul, Isogai berdiri mengambil kepemimpinan. "Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan!"_

.

* * *

.

"—Tapi ini sudah tiga bulan dan mereka belum ada yang kembali! Nuhyaaaa!"

Ratap—seorang? seekor? Ah, apa sajalah— sesemahluk gurita yang menangisi meja sambil muncrat-muncrat. Entah yang muncrat itu air mata, ingus, atau iler.

Berhubung Kagura adalah penyayang binatang, dan Koro _-Sensei_ dianggap binatang alih-alih bahan makanan cadangan, mau tidak mau dia merasa terenyuh dengan cerita si guru. Gadis ini memang punya sifat keibuan yang keluar tidak pada tempatnya."Kasihan sekali... Gin _-chan_ apa kita tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu?"

Yang ditanya malah asyik ngupil. Terus peper ke baju si gadis.

"Mau melakukan apa? Toh, dia sendiri yang mengizinkan mereka untuk memupuk pengalaman. Jadi wajar saja jika mereka merasa cocok dengan dunia itu dan memilih untuk berada di sana. Pada akhirnya yang jadi utama bukanlah kesetiaan atau apapun melainkan nafsu."

"Kau benar... karena _event_ seperti ini jarang ada aku terbuai dengan binar mata mereka yang penuh semangat untuk melakukan hal baru. Aku mungkin terlalu percaya diri sampai tidak menyangka mereka akan betah di sana dan tidak mau balik lagi."

Kotak tisu yang keempat sudah habis. _**Brek**_ , buka satu tisu lagi. Shinpachi pening. Jatah tisu bulanan habis dalam sepuluh menit.

"Sebagai seorang wali murid, sudah sewajarnya jika aku memastikan mereka berada di tempat yang nyaman... Tapi, aku tetap merasa tidak rela kehilangan mereka. Kelihatannya aku sudah gagal..."

 _ **Zruung**_ _ **—**_ aura kegelapan menguar dari kepala bundar. Benda itu bahkan sudah tidak bisa dibilang bundar lagi, sudah penyok-penyok lalu kempes. Layu kayak pucuk tak terurus. Semua karena derita ini begitu menyayat di hati. Ingin sekali dia menyusul para murid dan mengambil kembali _sanctuary_ diincar anak-anak manis. Tapi, namanya gurita punya cinta punya hati. Boleh dong kalau dia gengsi. Ketahuan ngebet ngepedoin bocah SMP bisa-bisa dia dipotong gaji. Mana Bosnya sadis sekali.

Tanpa tahu maksud di hati, dua pasang mata langsung berdiri panik. Gelagapan ngeliat gurita nangis. Antara jijik dan simpati. Keduanya menenangkan gurita dengan panik.

"Tu-Tunggu! Sebentar! Anda tidak boleh terpuruk seperti ini Koro _-Sensei_!"Shinpachi tarik gurita yang lumer di lantai. Membuatnya kembali duduk di sofa.

"Itu benar! Karena kau fandom Ansatsu menjadi sangat laris dan dinikmati terutama di kalangan fujoshi karena muridmu _ikemen_ sama _ikeh-ikeh kimochi_!"

"KAGURAAA! KENAPA KAMU TAHU KATA ITU!?"

"Hei, hei. Jangan remehkan jaringan sosial jaman sekarang yang bisa diakses bahkan oleh bayi."

Begitulah saudara-saudara. Jaga keluarga tersayang dari kesesatan media sosial, ya.

"WOI! INI SIAPA YANG NGIZININ NGIKLAN! Aaarh! Pokoknya—dibanding tokoh utama kami! Kau sangat bersinar!"

 _ **JLEB**_

Ada korban penusukan yang terbantai dengan keji. Orangnya lagi sekarat butuh pertolongan di belakang.

"Kau juga pintar dan serba bisa! Jauh lebih baik daripada Gin _-chan_!"

 _ **JLEBJLEB**_

Tapi, yang namanya manusia zaman sekarang tak punya etika untuk menaruh dengan benar sebuah simpati, yang benar-benar butuh pertolongan dibiarkan begitu saja. Lebih-lebih, dikasih _triple critical trigger_.

"Kau juga sangat mementingkan muridmu! Beda sekali dengan tokoh utama kami yang kerjanya cuman main _pachinko_ dan gak pernah bayar gaji!"

"Meski, kau terbilang baru di _Shounen Jump_ , kami sangat mengidolakanmu!"

Di belakang sana, Gintoki megap-megap. Berusaha menangkap eksitensi pengkhianatan yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari jangkauannya.

Saat berhasil mendekatinya, dia tidak tahu kalau saat itulah _damage_ terdahsyat diluncurkan dari dua mulut yang tidak tahu aturan.

" **KAU LEBIH KEREN DARIPADA TOKOH UTAMA KAMI!** "

 _ **BUAAAMM**_

 _Final Turn_.

Gintoki meledak bersama rudal.

"Te-terimakasih kalian berdua!" Koro _-Sensei_ mengusap air mata. Dia terharu. Gintoki gosong di belakang. Dia terhina. _Bocah-bocah kupreeet! Bisa-bisanya mereka membela tokoh utama fandom lain dibanding dirinya!_

Bagai bangkit dari kematian, Gintoki berdiri meski berdarah-darah. _Kokoro_ nya yang berdarah. Tersayat, tercabik dan terudal. "Terus kalau kau sudah paham, apalagi yang bisa kami tolong? Kalau mereka sudah menyukai tempat baru mereka, kalau kau datang kau hanya akan dianggap pengganggu. Sudah, relakan saja mereka gurita!"

Amuk si kepala melingkar, lebih karena sakit hati. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kata-katanya itu bakal membuat sang guru terdiam dalam keheningan. Nampaknya, tengah meresapi kata-katanya dengan khidmat seolah kiamat sudah dekat.

Gintoki keringat dingin.

"Kau benar. Maaf mengganggu..."

"Tu-tunggu... haha—aku rasa kita bisa bicarakan lagi baik-baik... —..."

"Tidak... aku paham apa maksud anda. Memang benar. Kalau mereka semua sudah bahagia di tempat baru mereka sungguh tidak beretika untukku mengganggu mereka."

"Tidaktidaktidak! Bukan itu maksudku! Anoo _... Sumimasen_ Tako _-san_ , kau mendengarku? _Etto_ , _Sensei_? Halo, halo..."

"Permisi..."

 _ **Kyuuuung—**_

Sungguh aneh melihat mahluk yang bisa terbang dengan kecepatan 20 _mach_ berjalan sangat layu sampai kalah dari semut. Pastilah sosok itu sangat kecewa dan khawatir di dalam hatinya. Apalagi setelah ditolak seperti ini sama jones terduga homo yang gak guna, gak punya duit pula.

Protes pertama dihentakkan dari sang gadis. Benar-benar menghentak. Itu lantai rumah sampai berlobang. Kagura sialan, kau gak tahu seberapa cerewet nenek sialan itu kalau rumah sewaannya di rusak.

"Gin _-chan_ kejam!" makinya, semburnya tepatnya karena kuahnya ke mana-mana.

"Benar dasar tidak berperasaan! Dia hanya mengkhawatirkan murid-muridnya!" tambah Shinpachi mendukung Kagura. Dia tahu kalau bosnya ini memang tidak guna, tapi masa gak punya simpati untuk bantu gurita teraniaya?

"Tunggu! Bukan itu maksudku! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dia benar-benar bakal down begitu! Maksudku, dia guru yang hebat kan?"

Tidak ada sahut dari dua suara itu selama beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya hantam pada pintu terdengar keras.

"Aku akan bantu dia! Terserah kalau Gin _-chan_ tidak mau!"

"Oi! Kagura! Pintunya jangan dirusak lagi!"

"Ka-Kagura! Tunggu, aku ikut!"

"Shinpachi! Heeeeei!"

Gintoki terdiam di tempat, tangan yang menggapai hanya meraih angin belaka.

"Ttaku... " Gintoki garuk-garuk kepala. Pening. Susah amat sih ngurusin orang. "Kenapa jadi susah begini, ya? Nee, bagaimana menurutmu Sadaharu." Gintoki cari teman curhat. Kebetulan saja Sadaharu ketinggalan.

"AUK!"

 _ **Grauk**_ _ **—**_ Gintoki dimakan.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Drapdrapdrap**_

Di bawah mentari terbenam. Di jalan pematangan tanpa ada orang. Momen klise saat sang tokoh utama dikejar untuk mendapat kepercayaan mereka. Berlari memanggil nama dan terengah dengan keringat masa muda. Lalu mereka saling bertatapan, beri guts dan cengir pepsoden tanda kepercayaan.

Angin dan mentari menari membuat efek tokoh menjadi tampan dan dramatis.

"Kami akan membantumu, _Sensei_!" teriak Shinpachi saat mendapat tangisan haru dari si gurita.

"Umh! Kau tidak perlu membayar!" ucapan Kagura malah membuat Koro _-Sensei_ makin banjir. Banjir senang.

"Hikshiks syukurlah... Kebetulan uangku tinggal 500 yen karena baru beli koleksiku."

Mendadak kantong kertas itu robek, menunjukkan tumpukan majalah vulgar di tanah.

...

"Nugyaaa! Ini bukan kok! Jangan salah paham—!" Koro _-Sensei_ buru-buru menyembunyikan aibnya dari tangan para pemberi sumbangan.

"Aa, tidak apa. Kami sangat paham."

"Ya, dasar gurita mesum."

Shinpachi dan Kagura mulai merasa salah ingin menolong gurita ini.

.

* * *

.

"Pertama, kita harus tahu ada di anime mana mereka saat ini."

"Coba kita telepon, siapa tahu mereka akan setuju kalau kami yang bicara."

.

Kagura meneror tiap studio untuk beri nomor ponsel. Belakangan Gintoki di rumah sana ditelepon balik degan surat pernyataan protes.

.

.

 **Daiya no Ace:** Sugino.

/"Eh, teman Koro _-Sensei_? Maaf, aku sebenarnya sedang ada latihan Baseball—("SUGINO! KALAU TIDAK CEPAT BARIS POSISIMU AKAN DIGANTIKAN SAWAMURA!", WAAA, JANGAN MIYUKI _-SENPAI_!", "SUGINO KAU BISA SELESAIKAN TELEPONMU DAN SERAHKAN SEMUANYA PADAKU!",), ano, maaf tadi bicara soal apa, ya? ("SUGINO! PELATIH AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!", "IYA! IYA!") ma-maaf, pokoknya aku tidak bisa ke sana saat ini. _Jaa_ —."/

 _ **PIP**_

.

 **Vocaloid:** Ritsu.

/"Tidak bisa. Hari ini ada sekitar tiga rekaman untuk lagu terbaru~...nee, sampaikan saja pada Koro _-Sensei_ kalau aku masih lama di sini karena jadwalku cukup padat. Aku masih harus duet dengan Kaito-kun... Rekaman dengan Luka _-san_ juga~."/

"Baiklah, tidak masalah. Tapi, bisa aku video call dengan Mikuchan~?"

 _ **PIP**_

.

 **Boku no Pico:** Nagisa.

/"Oh, kau teman Koro _-Sensei_ , aku akan segera balik secepat—gyaaa!"/

"Tidak. Tidak usah. Aku yakin kau sibuk dengan roleplaymu. Maaf mengganggu."

/"TIDAK! TOLONG JANGAN TUTUP DULU! ("Nagisa-chaan... Kau di mana~?", "TIDAAAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!")."/

"Aa, semangat Nagisa-kun."

/"TIDAK! TOLONG AKU!"/

 _ **PIP**_

.

 **Togainu no Chi:** Karma.

/"Hal—... Nghh... Hentikan... Jangan sekaligus."/

"..."

/"Aah...—hei, biarkan aku mengangkat telepon. AWW! Sialan! Sakit! Pelan-pelan! Angh—!"/

 _ **PIP**_

.

Biar singkat, anggap saja semua berakhir degan kegagalan.

.

"Tidak ada hasil..."

"Ah, tidak ada satupun yang mau balik."

"Hikshiks..." Koro _-Sensei_ tersengguk karena muridnya tak ada yang ingat dia.

"Ketua kelasnya malah bilang _'Maaf, aku tidak bisa balik sekarang. Aku menemukan belahan jiwaku di sini.'_. TIDAK MIKIRIN APA AKU YANG NELEPON INI! KUSOOO!" teriakan jomlo membahana bersama petir yang menggelegar dan badai yang menerjang. Doa orang teraniaya yang tak punya kasih apalagi mantan memang sangat mantap.

"Kenapa juga dia nyari belahan jiwa. Dia punya belahan juga kan di bokongnya. Hhh, anak jaman sekarang mikirnya cinta mulu. Pergaulan dan seks bebas merebak luas. Benar-benar mengerikan. Rasanya jadi mual—ueeeekkk!"

"Gyaaaa! Kau tidak akan muntah karena perkembangan jaman! Apa yang kamu makan barusan?"

"Uph... Aku kira daging ini masih bagus..."

"Jangan makan daging sembarangan bodoh!"

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang Shinpachi-kun, Kagura _-san_. Hari sudah malam, tidak baik untuk anak-anak keliaran malam-malam."

"Eh, tapi kami belum mendapatkan hasil sama sekali." Kagura terdengar tidak suka dengan kebaikan hati yang membuat mereka berhenti tanpa penghasilan.

"Tidak apa-apa. aku senang kalian membantuku. _Sensei_ harus pulang juga, kalian hati-hati ya."

"Tapi, mungkin kita bisa meyakinkan mereka kalau berusaha lebih."

Sebuah tepukan tentakel pada dahi. "Tidak perlu, jika kita melakukan lebih dari itu, sama saja dengan mengganggu privasi mereka." Kata gurita yang suka keliling sambil cari aib muridnya.

"Lagipula,,, Setelah menelepon mereka satu-satu, aku jadi yakin mereka baik-baik saja. Begitu pula kehidupan mereka. Sudah sewajarnya bagi seorang guru membaca situasi dan mendukung mereka dari balik bayang."

Kata-kata itu ada bentuk halus agar mereka berhenti dan membiarkan saja apa adanya. Padahal mereka berdua juga tahu kalau sang guru di depannya juga ingin melakukan sesuatu agar bisa bertemu dengan murid-muridnya lagi. Maksudnya, jika ini memang perpisahan setidaknya dia pasti menginginkan perpisahan yang lebih baik.

"Tapi... —..."

 _ **Puk. Puk.**_

Tentakel itu kembali menepuk serabut tipis di kepala dengan lembut. Memaksa mereka untuk menenangkan diri dan bersabar menerima hasil. Mungkin, ini juga salahnya sampai mereka terbawa emosi. Tapi, dia senang dengan kepedulian yang baik dalam diri anak-anak itu.

"Terima kasih, kalian berdua. Sampaikan salamku juga pada Yorozuya _-san_."

Sosok kuning itu terbang menghilang setelah selesai mengucap salam dan menepuk kepala keduanya.

Dua wajah tertekuk murung.

.

* * *

.

"Kalian ngapain berduaan mojok di _hostclub_ , woi?!" Gintoki yang ditelepon untuk menjemput dua anak yang sedang menghancurkan separuh klub menganga melihat dua bocah itu sedang mabok. Mabok koronamin C.

"Berisik! Kau pikir coman orang dewasa yang harus melepas stress! Biarkan anak-anak melakukannya juga! Berika aku koronamin C lagi—ueeeeekkhhh!"

"Benar! Bukan kamu saja yang bisa menghamburkan uang gaji kami di pachinko orang tua sialan!"

"Apa katamu! Mau menantangku, haaah!"

"Tuan, silakan bayar tagihannya dan keluar dari sini."

.

"Dasaar... kalian ngapain, sih? Katanya mau bantu gurita itu. Apa sekarang dia sudah ditangkap penangkaran dan bakal digoreng dan sekarang kalian depresi?"

Setelah bertengkar dengan pemiliknya akhirnya berbuah kemenangan pada Gintoki. Kemenangan karena dia dihajar babak belur dan ditendang keluar dengan paksa dan kelihatannya mereka lupa kasih bill.

Gintoki kabur dengan hutang menunggu di rekeningnya.

"Tidak, Gin _-chan_... Kami sudah mencoba sesuatu tapi, kelihatannya murid-muridnya sudah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing." Kagura menunduk sedih.

"Aku ingin tahu alasannya. Menurutku, ini aneh karena tidak ada satupun murid yang melupakan gurunya begitu saja. Apalagi, kalau spesial bagi mereka."

"Hmm, kau mungkin memang benar."

"Apa maksudmu Gin _-chan_."

"Shinpachi, belikan sake dan cemilan sana. Aku mau santai baca manga."

"Gin _-san_! Kau masih tidak peduli dengannya?"

"Ayolaah, ini hari libur. Lagian, kalian sudah enak-enak minum mahal jangan protes. Sudah sana turuti saja kata-kataku, nanti kukasih jajan. Kalau ada kembalian."

Kagura ingin bersiap menabok Gintoki namun menyadari tentengan yang di tangannya itu terasa familiar dengan wajah seseorang.

"Gin _-chan_... Itu..." Kagura tunjuk pelan. Minta penjelasan.

"Oh, ini." tas kertas berwarna kuning dengan emoticon yang mereka tahu adalah wajah siapa.

"Aku sedang bosan di rumah karena jump-ku sudah kubuang semua. Hh, dan kebetulan komik ini diskon kalau beli satu set."

Gintoki menunjukkan tentengannya yang membuat dua anak buahnya merubah raut wajah galak menjadi seyum lebar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang bisa kasih spoiler?"

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Gunung malam hari memang menakutkan. Banyak mahluk malam yang mungkin muncul saat kita sedang berjalan, diam-diam mengawasi dari belakang. Apalagi gunung terlalu banyak sudut matinya. Bisa saja di dekat tempat kita melangkah tadi terkubur mayat orang.

Karenanya, api ungun di antara gelap malam bagaikan secercah harapan yang membuktikan kita tidak sendirian.

"Yo."

Gintoki menyapa, pada seekor gurita yang sedang memanggang marsmallow di lapangan sekolah.

"Nuru? Yorozuya _-san_. Malam... " balas gurita ramah dan langsung mendudukkan Gintoki ke dekat api ungun tanpa basa-basi. "Ada urusan apa ngomong-ngomong."

"Aah... Etto, aku ingin minta maaf soal yang tadi pagi. Nee, sake minta maaf?" Gintoki menunjukkan oleh-oleh yang dibawa.

"Nurufufufu, maaf. Saya tidak minum. Tapi, niatmu saja aku sudah senang Yorozuya _-san_." Koro _-Sensei_ memberikan piringan marshmallow yang dipanggang. Gintoki terima degan senang hati.

Deru angin menjalar di sekitar api. Angin yang dingin, namun eksitensinya yang membuat keberadaan api menjadi besar. Besar dan menghangatkan tubuh yang kedinginan di sekitarnya.

sake dituang, bola mata memandang langit. Bulan sabit menyayat kegelapan dengan indahnya.

"Pemandangan malam yang indah bukan? Rasanya nikmat sekali bisa minum di bawah bulan."

"Nurufufu. Saya tidak menyangkal itu."

"Apa kau pernah menikmati pemandangan ini bersama murid-muridmu?"

"Benar juga... saya rasa saya belum pernah mengajak mereka berkemah bersama di sini."

"Karena itu kau menyesalinya, kan? Karena belum melakukan hal-hal menarik dengan mereka. Sampai bersikeras mencarinya."

Keretak kayu terbakar api mengisi celah bisu dua orang dewasa yang merenung saling bergulat dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Bisu yang dingin. Karena, angin berhembus menggelitik.

"...sebenarnya tidak masalah bagiku jika mereka bisa memutuskan jalan sendiri. Bahkan, aku turut bangga sebagai guru." satu tentakel mengambil tiga marsmallow dan menusukkannya ke batang lalu kembali memanggangnya.

 _ **Kretek**_ _ **—**_ _ **kretek**_ _ **—**_

"Mungkin, aku hanya menyesalinya karena aku belum mengajarkan apa yang belum kuajarkan pada mereka." bibir itu membentuk senyum lebar seperti biasa. Tapi, Gintoki paham bahwa ini adalah keseriusannya. Karena, itu dia mendengar. Meski, sambil minum juga.

"Pekerjaan sebagai guru adalah pekerjaan yang mulia, di samping itu sangat menyedihkan. Sebagai seorang guru, sebagai orang yang membimbing mereka, sebuah kehormatan jika murid yang kami asuh mencapai kesuksesan dan hidup dengan layak sambil menerapkan apa yang kami ajarkan. Tapi... Terkadang, rasanya. Aku tidak ingin melepas momen itu bersama mereka. Kelulusan adalah hal yang hebat. Sambil melepas mereka dengan senyum, kami akan menangis mengenang masa-masa kebersamaan."

Sayup itu menderai lembut ujung rambut. Gintoki menyadari tiupan itu membuat cawan di tangannya ikut beriak, lalu dia tersenyum.

"Pasti tersampaikan."

"Nuru?"

"Penyesalan dan keinginanmu. Dan, kelulusan yang kau inginkan."

Satu teguk lagi, lalu cawan di taruh di atas batu bersama degan sakenya. Kepalanya mendongak ke arah belakang. Dengan suara setengah berteriak seolah memberi tanda pada seseorang

"Kalian dengar, kan?!"

Atau, banyak orang.

Belum selesai terkejut, suara gemeresak yang riuh mulai berdekatan.

"Murid-muridmu... Apapun yang terjadi akan selalu mengingat dirimu. Dan bersamamu. Tidak dengan wujud fisik. Tapi, hati mereka—"

 _Akan selalu—_

Satu, dua, hingga gemeresak itu menampilkan sosok yang dia rindukan. Tidak hanya satu. Tapi banyak.

" _Senseii_!"

"Koro _-Sensei_!"

Murid-muridnya.

Semua yang sedang dia inginkan. Berada di hadapannya dan tersenyum. Tanpa ada yang absen satupun. Melambai pelan dan meneriakkan panggilan padanya.

"Nunyaaa... _Mi-minna san_ bu-bukannya kalian..."

Koro _-Sensei_ kelimpungan dengan serbuan murid-murid yang tidak diduganya berada di sini. Merasa bingung mengapa dia tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka begitu saja.

"Mereka sudah mengatakannya soal _Sensei_."

"Ngomong apa sih _Sensei_? _Sensei_ sedih kami pergi? Hee, tidak dewasa sekali."

"Ta-tapi, kenapa?"

"Hee, kau sudah lupa gurita?" ulas cengir jahil yang biasa terpampang itu seolah mengepalai semuanya. Yang juga menyengir dengan jahilnya sambil perlahan mendekat.

"Satu, dua!"

 _ **POFF!**_

Konfetti bertebangan di langit. Kertasnya berserakan menutupi wajah bulat kuning yang terkejut.

" _Sensei_! Selamat ulang tahun!"

Teriakan yang membuat dada bergemuruh. Koro _-Sensei_ memandangi kue besar yang dibawakan para murid wanita tepat di hadapannya. Kue bulat berbentuk wajahnya dengan lilin yang menghiasi sekitarnya. Ukirannya begitu halus seperti aslinya—ah, pasti hasil kerja Sugawa. Lirik pada maniak seni yang memainkan sekop kue ke arahnya.

Kue itu di bawah mendekat padanya. Seruan 'Make a Wish' terdengar dari beberapa anak. Kanzaki menyalakan lilin untuk ditiupkan. Koro _-Sensei_ menangis terharu.

Namun, baru menutup mata dan bermaksud meniup lilin—aura setan menghiasi wajah para murid.

"APRIL MOP!"

 _ **BUK!**_

Satu kue bulat dijejalkan pada muka. Para murid tertawa girang.

"Nugya! Pedaaaaas!"

"Wasabi hadiah dariku! Hahaha!" Karma tertawa setan.

"Habiskan kuenya, lho Koro _-Sensei_!"

"Selamat April Mop, Koro _-Sensei_!"

.

 _Kami tidak akan kembali yang kami katakan padamu._

 _Di april mop sama saja dengan berarti kebalikannya, kan?_

 _Artinya..._

.

Para murid masih memasang senyum ceria.

"Karma bilang tidak seru kalau perayaannnya pas hari ulang tahun. Sekalian saja kami kerjai _Sensei_ dulu, hahahaha!"

"Heh, gurita sepertimu bisa kesepian juga."

"Sayang sekali kita tidak memasang senjata, ya? Jarang-jarang lho Koro _-Sensei_ lengah begini."

"Kalau lengah begini terus makin bagus, kau jadi mudah di serang."

"Kali ini saja, spesial kami tidak akan menyerangmu _Sensei_. Berterimakasihlah." kue yang dilempar ke muka itu gak masuk serangan, ya?

" _Sensei_ , maaf ya sudah menolak telefonnya."

 _ **GREP**_

Sekejap semua murid yang ada sudah dalam rengkuhan si gurita. Ditarik mendekat dengan sedikit memaksa. Namun, lembut sungguh terasa.

Lembut, hangat, netes di muka.

"Wakh! Jangan meper ingus, gurita!"

"Aduh! _Sensei_! Jangan terlalu erat!"

Tetes itu tidak berhenti, malah semakin deras. Meski, jijik lama-lama khawatir juga.

" _Sensei_?"

" _Sensei_ , kamu beneran nangis ya...?"

" _Sensei_ , maaf kalau kau sakit hati dengan ini. Tapi, kami—"

Rematan yang tentakel itu lakukan tidak menyakiti. Ya, mereka tahu. Karena tentakel yang lembut itu tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba menyakiti mereka. Yang mereka rasakan hanyalah belaian hangat dan pelukan akrab.

Selalu.

"Tidak... Hikshiks... _Sensei_ senangg... Kalian benar-benar anak baik..."

.

 **'Kami akan selalu bersamamu.'**

.

Ulas yang menggetir dan dengus menyembunyikan isi hati. Namun, ronta yang nihil malahan ingin mendekap lagi sudah menjadi jawaban pasti.

 _Bahwa, perasaan mereka sama_.

"Kami juga senang karena kau ada untuk kami, Koro _-Sensei_."

.

.

.

Tiga pasang mata itu mengukir senyum di wajahnya. Berada dalam jarak yang cukup untuk melihat, namun tak mengganggu momen yang tengah terbentuk di bawah rembulan. Momen di mana senyum dan air mata menjadi sesuatu yang bersinar di antara kehangatan.

"Mereka tampak bahagia ya, Gin _-san_."

Angguk, lalu senyum. Tanpa kata berjalan menjauh. Dua sosok lainnya menyusul, setelah puas memandangi kebersamaan itu.

"Tapi, sangat disayangkan... Mereka sudah sampai pada akhirnya. Jujur saja, aku masih ingin melihat kisah hidup mereka ke depannya." Kagura melompat menyusuri bebatuan berserak di pegunungan, berjalan paling depan, seolah memandu dua orang yang lain lebih santai menapak langkah.

"Yah, mungkin sebagian penggemar sangat menantikan momen ini sebagai akhir dari mereka. Sayang sekali ini hanya _event_ —" sahut Shinpachi melanjutkan.

"Tidak masalah, bukan?"

Dua kepala tertoleh, memandangi sosok perak yang tertimpa malam tengah tersenyum dengan tenangnya.

"Mau _event_ atau apapun. Biarkan mereka memilih akhir yang pantas untuk mereka. Yang terpenting, apa yang berharga itu tidak berubah sama sekali."

Bola mata itu beriak memandangi bulan, terdiam mendengarkan kata yang terucap sendirinya. Mungkin dia berpikir. Atau, sekedar jeda sesaat.

"Tidak apa—..."

Atau, pemberitahuan kecil bahwa itu sama sekali bukan masalah.

"Sekalipun mereka sudah berakhir. Kenangannya tidak akan terlupakan semudah itu."

Tersentuh. Tergugah. Pengharapan. Alasan yang membuat mereka ada. Walau, waktu sudah memakan halaman buku menjadi lapuk. Tangis dan tawa itu masihlah tersisa dalam kenangan. Dalam sebuah memori akan kebahagiaan.

Karena, rasa bahagia dan penghormatan yang mereka rasakan tidak akan bisa dibandingkan dengan seni lainnya.

Sesuatu yang berharga. Yang diajarkan dan dicermati. Diserap dan diteladani.

Bukan pemaksaan, hanya pemberitahuan. Nasihat, yang hanya bisa kita pahami dan mungkin tak dipahami orang lain.

"Ayo pulang, Shinpachi Kagura. Kita masih punya proyek kita sendiri."

 _Agar menjadi diri kita sendiri._

"UMM!"

.

.

 _Setapak jalan di antara pepohonan yang menjulang._

 _Sinar mentari menerobos dengan malu menggantikan malam._

* * *

.

 **Fin**

.

* * *

 **A/N: Yap, ini pembajakan. Memang. saya membuat persis seperti alur cerita Gintama yang 80 persennya bikin ketawa 20 persennya bikin ingusan, ngefluff drama begitu.**

 **Sama sekali gak nyangka tembus 5k.. saya sendiri baru ngeh.**

 **Yak, semoga saya bisa bikin selain Gintama untuk bulan ini. Doakan saya dapet Laptop baru dari langit. kalo bisa Alienware. #ituapanyadarilangit**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah membaca.**

 **Thanks a Lot for You**

 **Review?**

* * *

 **Published Date:** 16th April, 2017


End file.
